Talk:Reciprocity: A Deathwatch Campaign
The Space Wolf should be called Gunnar Erikson, and not Gunnar the Erikson, as that makes no sence. I know Norse names, of which is basically the same as Space Wolf names. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 06:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I didn't choose that name, these characters have been created by my gaming group. This is a sort of long form writeup for the campaign. TheRedScorpion 06:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You should tell your gaming group that Gunnar The Erikson is no name. And that it is a Norwegian that said that, because the Space Wolves use Norse names. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 06:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I'd definatly like to see some pictures of board you play this on, how many people are in your gaming group and do they all take part? No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 09:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The table we played The Sundering Of The Citadel on. 14,000 points per side, with no super heavy vehicles. The battle took all day, but the renegade Knights Palantine couldn't hold out after a flight of Astral Lions Stormraven gunships forced a break and their assault squads just kept going. (Astral Lions are a homebrew chapter made by one of my players, they are codex, puritan, monodominants, but till the day I die I will hold them up as an example of one of the best written and most interesting Space Marine chapters around.) The table we used for the battle for Selucia Secundus. Five thousand point three way battle with an imperial guard infantry horde army representing the "imperial navy" who were caught in the middle of the conflict. In the end, the loyalists inquisition allies were able to rally the navy men to the loyalist cause. This is however mostly a table top RPG game run using Fantasy Flight Games Deathwatch system, we fight alot of the "major" and some "minor" battles as 40k games, but most of the "meat" of the campaign is played out as a tabletop RPG. There have been eight or so players, split between two groups, but at present only one group is active. My second group are actualy starting a new campaign "The Death of Salvation", it's a narrative campaign centered around the destruction of the planet of Salvation, the homeworld for another of my gaming group's homebrew chapters the "Sons of Salvation" a Codex, Raven Guard sucessor. In the "present day" they are fleet based after the 'nids turned their homeworld into a lifeless rock, so we deiced that we would fight that campaign out. I will put up a page for that campaign too at some point and get some photo's of the battles. -RS TheRedScorpion 02:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Those boards look epic!! Im definatly planning on making my own Tau Vs Nids Vs Space Marine campaign once i've collected a sizeable army. I doubt it will be 14k point battles though, lol. How long did it take you to get that much? No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 05:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I think we've all been collecting for about the same length of time, around the five to ten year mark. But This was by no means our largest fight. This was a big seven a side all in slaughter fest, so we each individualy fielded 2,000 points. Our resident Astral Lions player has the largest collection, something crazy like 30,000 points. I can tell you for a fact that he has modeled his entire homebrew chapter. It weighs in at just out 1100 marines including the command squads, weapons options and nearly 100 tanks. But... Matt's crazy. Seriously crazy. My scorpions are sitting at around 3,000 points. Those tables are at Warhammer world though, tend to go there for the bigger stuff because we can grab a pint or lunch in bugman's bar and take all day over a particulaly bloody scrap. -RS TheRedScorpion 13:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) The more you explain your battles and stuff the more i want to play W40K with you. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 23:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC)